


[Podfic] The Universe, Certainly

by katsudon666



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudon666/pseuds/katsudon666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Work Summary: There haven't been many like them. (Reincarnated-as-brothers fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Universe, Certainly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Universe, Certainly.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100052) by [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn). 



You can listen to/download this on [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ro77bx31ugamgzw/The_universe_certainly.mp3). It's in mp3 format and I hope you enjoy!

 

Length: 00:08:00

File size: 7.33 MB

**Author's Note:**

> I could not get this fic out of my head for days. I've read it multiple times and I can even tell anybody the story's URL off the top of my head. Her narration is just superb. Thanks, Jenwryn, for writing this fic and letting me do this. Comments and constructive criticism on my reading are very much welcome. This is the first thing I've ever done for any fandom.


End file.
